A Few Unhindered Sentences
by Shima And Tempis
Summary: 1sentence fics from LiveJournal, featuring Akane Narita and Subaru Yagi--the unlikely, but perfect, couple. Rated T for sexual situations.


**A Few Unhindered Sentences**

Author: ShimaAndTempis

Pairing: Akane Narita and Subaru Yagi

Fandom: _Hot Gimmick_

Theme Set: Alpha

Rating: PG-13ish, for rather a few mentions of sex and sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Hot Gimmick_. It belongs to Viz and Miki Aihara.

* * *

#01 – Comfort

Subaru felt naked without his beanie on sometimes, until one day when Akane told him that he looked better without it.

#02 – Kiss

There have been plenty of them: little pecks that turn into heated battles, soft melting ones that press at Subaru's insides, but kisses will never compare with the feeling of Akane's head on his shoulder as they pretend to watch his movies.

#03 – Soft

Subaru was bombarded with questions from his socially inept Computer Club comrades when he first started going out with Akane Narita; he tried to answer all the questions the same: it was soft.

#04 – Pain

Akane confesses that it hurt the first time, and she is scared by what Subaru might say—but he just whispers, quickly, that he's glad he never has to hurt her.

#05 – Potatoes

After daycare one day, Akane's little brother Hikaru showed her these potato people he had made in class; he called them "Subie" and "Aki" and said they made a lot of noise when they were alone together (Akane refused to let him demonstrate).

#06 – Rain

Subaru had been trying to make himself presentable for the graduation dance when his sister decided he would look better soaking wet (she dumped a pitcher of water on him); Akane, laughing, seemed to agree.

#07 – Chocolate

Their first kiss tasted like chocolate because of the amount Akane had shoved down her throat prior to her commandeering his mouth; the second tasted decidedly like his lips and her tongue.

#08 – Happiness

It was a simple thing, but Akane's presence at the Anime Club's lunch table made Subaru the happiest man alive.

#09 – Telephone

After their first "couple" fight, Akane drops his ancient cell phone off the top of their apartment complex (he never did forget her number).

#10 – Ears

The cutest thing about him, Akane decided, was the way his ears turned strawberry red whenever she suggested they had done anything even remotely sexual (which they most certainly had).

#11 – Name

He hates the way she says it when she's had too much to drink—the familiar Su-Ba-Ru just doesn't sound right.

#12 – Sensual

Subaru stopped sleeping over at the Narita's apartment when their youngest daughter stepped out of her room one night in nothing but a tube top and a mini skirt—he felt it was best.

#13 – Death

The "GAME OVER" flashing on the television screen would have made Subaru angry, had Akane's hand not been where it was at that particular moment.

#14 – Sex

Akane saw one of those Dating Sim games underneath Subaru's bed after they fell asleep together one night—she took it and threw it away, and Subaru never mentioned it was missing.

#15 – Touch

"Don't touch anything," Subaru says as he opens the door to the club room, realizing that that was the first thing Akane was going to do when she saw the scantily clad fingers lining every book shelf.

#16 – Weakness

"N-not fair," Subaru tries to say, his hands gripping the video game controller as Akane's grip something…else.

#17 – Tears

Hikaru, Akane's lovely little brother, bumped his head on a cupboard door and his little eyes flooded with tears; Subaru picked him up and they dried in an instant (Akane was jealous, but she wasn't sure which boy she was more jealous _of_).

#18 – Speed

Subaru had never run harder in his life than the day he saw Akane getting into a car with Shinogu's roommate; he pumped his legs furiously and hoped to god she would see him before he was winded.

#19 – Wind

"You looked!" is what Akane screeched when the wind gave Subaru a glimpse of a garment of Akane's he hadn't seen yet, beneath a skirt that had already left little to the imagination.

#20 – Freedom

Subaru was afraid to be too happy about graduating from high school; one, because Akane was not, and two, because he wasn't sure if he really was ecstatic about the concept of leaving for good.

#21 – Life

For a brief minute before the test came back negative, Akane thought of what it would be like to be a mother (afterwards, she was glad she'd never have to know).

#22 – Jealousy

Subaru used to spend most of his time playing video games online with his friends until he started dating Akane; his presence on the internet tubes was sorely missed and a few of his comrades-in-arms got jealous of his time spent offline.

#23 – Hands

Subaru knew he was in trouble when he couldn't raise both of his hands on the school field trip when their chaperone called out "Hand Check!"

#24 – Taste

Subaru wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, what with his girlfriend beaming up at him and the question ("How is it?") hanging in the air—he swallowed the cookie-cum-moth ball and coughed out a "delicious," hoping that that would be enough.

#25 – Devotion

Akane knew she could not change Subaru's obsession with anime after watching him stand in line in the freezing cold for eight hours, hoping to catch a glimpse of the original creators of the Gundam series.

#26 – Forever

"You are _never_ living that maid outfit down," Akane told Subaru sweetly as they road home on the train, "or the cat ears."

#27 – Blood

He wipes the trickle of scarlet liquid coming from his nose and tugs his beanie low over his head, hoping Akane never sees the nosebleed she causes by showing up in their high school's uniform.

#28 – Sickness

Akane remembered, bitterly, that she had felt like throwing up, and none of her family members had paid attention; she'd had to bang down her boyfriend's door, breathless, so he could take her (in his pajamas) to the hospital.

#29 – Melody

Akane had a song stuck in her head that she was humming the entire day, until around fifth period she realized what song it was and she blushed (it was the opening to an anime Subaru had been trying to watch while she did certain _things_ to him).

#30 – Star

This was what it felt like to be happy, Akane decided, as the people around her brought in the New Year, and she realized that Subaru was still by her side.

#31 – Home

The Yagi's apartment was infiltrated by girl things (magazines, make-up, chick movies) when Subaru came home that evening—he groaned realizing Akane and Asahi were probably the culprits, and knowing he would get very little sleep that night.

#32 – Confusion

"Not _there_," Akane hisses into Subaru's ear, and she grabs one of his hands roughly to correct him, "_here_."

#33 – Fear

Subaru didn't know how to ask her, how to tell her what he wanted (he was so afraid that Akane would laugh), so the words just came tumbling out: Iwantomakelovetoyou.

#34 – Lightning/Thunder

Akane broke up with her college-age boyfriend three days before Subaru's sixteenth birthday—he remembers because she slept over in Asahi's room, and wore his Gundam t-shirt all the next day because she had soiled hers with tears.

#35 – Bonds

"I used to love this show," they told each other at once (who knew they had Samurai Pizza Cats in common?).

#36 – Market

Subaru spent all of his allowance for the year (and a good deal of his perseverance) outside the convenience store buying little teddy bears, hoping they would win him the girl of his dreams.

#37 – Technology

Akane realizes she hadn't gotten Subaru's character completely right when his computer fails and he hits the monitor with an open palm (just like she would have).

#38 – Gift

"Here," Akane said, begrudgingly, two weeks later, shoving a cell phone into Subaru's hands, "I'm number one on speed dial."

#39 – Smile

Subaru took every smile Akane gave him into his heart—he had to save them for the days when she wasn't as…. friendly.

#40 – Innocence

Akane is Subaru's first, and she knows it; she's worried he's going to feel inadequate, until a gentle moan echoes from his lips and she realizes it's best that she can make him happiest.

#41 – Completion

"You weren't that bad," Akane giggled after their first time, her head pressed against Subaru's bare, sweaty chest, "I've certainly had worse."

#42 – Clouds

Akane had always thought it made her more grown up to drink coffee, but Subaru said he didn't think it counted if you added that much cream to it (you were too American that way).

#43 – Sky

To Subaru, every fight meant the sky was falling—and every make-up make-out session meant someone had put it back where it was supposed to be.

#44 – Heaven

There was something divine about Akane in cosplay—something divine and oh-so-very sinful.

#45 – Hell

The first time Subaru saw one of his classmates when he was on a date with Akane, he knew there was going to be hell to pay in school the next day (geeks weren't supposed to jump the social ladder).

#46 – Sun

The sun beats down on them relentlessly until Akane's clothing clings to ever part of her; Subaru comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her so that no one (else) will see.

#47 – Moon (1)

It was hard to believe, Subaru sighed as his mother took copious photos of him blowing out the nineteen candles, that the moon that night would be one that had never seen Akane before.

#48 – Waves

Hatsumi peeks out their apartment window to see Akane and Subaru walking together toward the front sidewalk; she calls to Akane, who looks up just to see her sister's pale white hand, telling her everything would be all right.

#49 – Hair

"It was Asahi, I swear," Subaru told Akane days after the incident, his head of field a fluorescent blue.

#50 – Supernova

Akane thinks her grades will improve from dating a geek—until she realizes Subaru doesn't know anymore about supernova than she does.

* * *

(1) - Stolen from Ai Yazawa's "Last Quarter." The moon each evening is the same as the one nineteen years before (the same part of it), or so the movie said.


End file.
